Corrupted Dark Prussia x Reader
by drivingtheminsane
Summary: You know it's wrong, so why do you still do it? "Because it feels so good to make the same mistake" Gilbert said. Songfic based off the song Corrupted by McFLY. Sort of angsty, a bit dark, marginally mature. Reader insert.


****A/N: Just so you know, words in bold and italics are the song lyrics, but also Gilbert's feelings. Sort of angsty, a bit dark, marginally mature. Works witht he song, though, methinks****

* * *

><p><em>Crashing into walls,<br>Banging on your door,_

You could see him through the window. His pale hair gleamed in the moonlight, and the anger in his eyes made them look all the more menacing. You chewed you lip in apprehension. Should you, or shouldn't you? But your thoughts were interrupted as the man outside almost threatened to break your door down, pounding on it so loud, that you were pretty sure that the whole neighbourhood would be awake soon.

"Open the door, [Name]. Now!"

You hastily scrambled to open the door.

The moonlight filtered in as you stepped aside for the man to enter. The gleam in his eyes was unmistakable, as he fell back on the wall behind him with a thud. You knew what was about to happen, and so did he. It wasn't right, and you knew it. But then again...when was anything right with Gilbert?

**_So why'd you let me in?_**

**_Falling through the floor,  
>Diving in too deep,<em>**

As he yanked you towards himself, his cold, bony fingers bruising your waist, you could feel your breath getting stuck in your throat. Whereas, on the contrary, you could feel his laboured and heavy breaths over your face, your neck, your collar bone...

As his lips pressed against yours, you felt like you could taste all the beer he'd been drinking. All the smells, scents and flavours of his night still seemed to cling to him, and you just wanted a taste of the same. You traced your tongue nervously over his lower lip.

All through, you knew you were betraying yourself. Your mind kept on screaming "Stop this madness! This is wrong! He's drunk! There isn't anything more to this – this is all he wants from you." But it seemed like there was no connection between your body and your brain, as your body showed no signs of hesitation. His lips moved away from yours, and attached themselves near your collarbone.

Lost in your thoughts and the sensations that seemed to overwhelm your body, you vaguely felt a moan escape your lips. Gilbert looked up, eyes flashing a myriad of emotions, which made you shudder.

Both you and him knew that there was no way back now.

**_Underneath your skin._**

**_Let's convince ourselves it's all under control,  
>A storm that we can break<em>**

You carefully stepped off the bed, hoping that Gilbert didn't wake up, though you knew from experience that after a night like that, he wasn't one to wake up early. As you checked quickly in the mirror for any noticeable, tell-tale signs of last night, your mind began try and regain control of you again – something which it miserably failed to do last night. The room felt cold, and empty, even with someone else about…devoid of any human emotion. You looked into the mirror more closely, at dark circles under your eyes and the loss of spark in your [eye colour] irises. Firmly clenching your jaw, you knew that this had stopped, once and for all. It was of no help to either you, or Gilbert. Both of you needed to move on with your lives, and a relationship without love was of no help.

**_But is this what we want?_**

You yelped, as you felt a pair of arms snaked around your waist from behind. Looking back at the mirror, to see Gilbert facing you, a shudder went down your spine.

"Looking beautiful" he murmured, just before his lips pressed against the back of your neck. You closed your eyes, as you forced yourself to breathe normally, while trying to wrench yourself away from his vice-like grip.

"No, Gilbert. No." you replied as sternly as you could.  
>"And why not, hmm? Don't I have the right, as your boyfriend and all?"<br>You turned to face him, your mouth set in a firm line. "Just by name."  
>"You know no one can love you more than me, [Name]."<p>

You didn't fail to catch the double meaning of that phrase.

**_'Cause we might miss the hate,_**

_**I know it feels so good**_

And when he pulled you closer to himself once again, you knew that Gilbert was determined to get what he wanted. And whatever Gilbert did with determination was always successful.

**_To make the same mistake_**

**_Do you remember how it started?_**

It was hard to exactly pinpoint when the love actually left your relationship. Or whether it really had left or not, because clearly, from your side, you were too weak to do anything about this. Maybe you still loved him. Or you just didn't know the meaning of love. But the early days were almost hazy now, just the remainders of memories, or more like the feelings that you had with those memories.

Longing, love, want, need, the heat of someone else's bare skin on yours...

Maybe there really was no love in the relationship after all.

**_The fairytale got twisted and decayed,  
>The innocence has all been broken<em>**

As you shifted on your bed to face Gilbert, you couldn't help but gaze at him as he slept. Don't they say that when a person sleeps, you can see what they're truly feeling. Barely touching, you tried to smoothen out the frown lines on his forehead. He looked worried, concerned. Something was troubling him, but you had no clue as to what it is. Should you want to know? You were far too curious. Could you do anything about it? Only if he told you. Only one unanswered question ran through your head…

**_How did we get this way?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So good you've got to abuse it,<br>So fast that sometimes you lose it,  
>It chews you up when you feed it,<br>But everyone needs to eat,  
>Am I too much for you?<br>'Cause you're too much for me,  
>And I still wanna be,<br>And I still wanna be corrupted._**


End file.
